


Honey and Bear

by saythename



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: IalreadyregretwrittingitXD, Iamnewtoao3, M/M, cheesyaf, dontreadit, helloao3people, justrepostingoldficsfromaff, seriouslydontreadit, youllregretifyoureadit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 18:25:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5881048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saythename/pseuds/saythename
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You & I<br/>Could be like Sonny & Cher<br/>Honey & Bears<br/>And You & I<br/>Could be like Aladdin & Jasmine<br/>Lets make it happen<br/>-By Chance</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honey and Bear

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: contains very cheesy lines  
> Note: Jeonghan is younger than Jisoo in the story  
> Note 2.0: the proportion of Jihan and Jeongcheol ratio is very unbalanced (AKA I warned ya)  
> Inspired by the following Andromeda episode,  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SPlfk2pl2ws

If Jisoo had to describe his first impress of Jeonghan, it would probably be "I thought angels had wings"

As a nerd in school and hasn't had much relationship experience, Hong Jisoo is said be horrible when it come to pick up guys,  
Since he has been watching that angel down the vegetable aisle for almost five minutes now,  
he could almost feel light coming out of him in his shining beauty, silk like blond hair were lightly pushed back and big engaging eyes fixing on the different cucumbers on the display.

When the adorable male raised his eyes, Jisoo tried to act normal and shuffle through the shelf as if he was particular interested in some tomatoes.  
The blond boy was passing right next to him when a child run past him making him collide into Jisoo and fall to the ground.  
The shy boy immediately helped him get back to the ground before asking  
"Did it hurt?"  
"Oh, no worries." His voice even sounded better than Jisoo imagined, almost honey-like sweet.  
"No, I mean did it hurt when you fall down from heaven."  
Ok, his attempt to play it cool has failed miserably when the stranger stared at him dumbfounded, he knew he shouldn't have tried.  
Jisoo was about to apologize and go home and cry, when the beautiful boy asked him what he meant with a playful curve forming on his lips.  
"Would you like to go grab some lunch, and eat some cucumbers?" Jisoo blushed madly right after realizing how weird that must have sounded.  
Face madly red, he stammered a mix of "I, hum, saw you took those so, like, if you, hum, don't want..."  
The beautiful male giggled softly and explained that those cucumbers were asked by his roommate making him apologize deeply in return cursing to himself that he knew that the beautiful stranger would never accept someone as bad at dating as him.

Yet the stranger approached closer and touched his hand with his own, Jisoo felt he couldn't find his breath anymore "And I would love to grab some lunch but since it is afternoon already" This remark made the taller boy even more embarrassed "would coffee be fine?" asked the gorgeous being in return with the most stunning smile that Jisoo have ever seen.

Soon after a coffee date has became a movie date, then another followed by another until they couldn't be seen apart.  
A long time after they have been together, each time Jeonghan mentions how cute and awkward he was with his pick up line the first time they met,Jisoo replied with a small kiss on his cheek followed by: "I was too blinded by your smile to be able to think straight."

On the weekend, they would always go to a park, listening to the fresh breeze of wind, the ruffle sounds of leaves on the tree  
Jeonghan resting his head on Jisoo's shoulder while the latter sang that English song called By Chance that he always sang to him with his guitar

The younger's the english wasn't particularly great, but when he asked his lover what did the song say, Jisoo simply replied with a warm grin saying that it is about their story. 

When they both entered college, Jisoo went to study aboard in England for literature, but their love remained strong even through the distance separating them,  
they made a promise of facetiming each other every night before sleep and it usually went with Jisoo telling out-of-style pick up lines, and jeonghan mocking how worst they became everyday before falling asleep in each other's gaze,  
"Are you tired?" Jisoo asked one night.  
"Why? In fact I just woke up from a nap" his cute boyfriend got curious.  
"Because you have been ruining in my mind for thousands and thousands of miles"  
Jeonghan burst into laughter  
"Oh my god, Jisoo, this is so old and cheesy"  
Jisoo made a smile smirk  
"But you know you don't hate it"  
To which his boyfriend answered with a wide grin  
"No, not a second of it"

On Jeonghan's twenties' birthday, Jisoo told him a few days before, apologizing saying that he would be busy on that day so he won't be able to call him but his gift will arrive to him on time.  
Even if a little sad and disappointed, the blond boy understood his boyfriend's issues and was probably already blaming himself badly for missing it.  
Jeonghan was waken up on that day by the continuous ringing of his front door, he got up and saw a delivery guy from the intercom and immediately got up to the door knowing it is Jisoo's present that has arrived.  
At the entrance, the delievery boy told him the package was too big to be transported by himself so he wanted to ask Jeonghan to help him get it.  
The curiosity has just grown bigger and as he followed the man down the stairs, he saw a black car parking in front of his house, and the delivery boy open the door and pushed the confused Jeonghan into the back seat.  
Jeonghan was about to scream for being kidnapped when he felt a familiar embrace from behind. When the younger turned back, Jisoo smirked and whispered a small "did you miss me" before dragging his boyfriend closer and harshly pressing their lips together into a passionate kiss. 

After their long needed exchanges of I love yous and hugs and kisses, Jisoo explained that he prepared a surprise trip and rented a small summer house on the suburbia ideal for star gazing, one of Jeonghan's all time favourite activities.  
The beginning of October offered a clear view of the shimmering sky, the milky way, the hundreds and thousands of planets, a spectacle of astronomy,  
yet under all those celestial beauties, Jisoo couldn't take his eyes off Jeonghan, about how dazzlingly, almost unreal he looked under the starry sky.  
They lied down while watching the stars, the constellations over them,snuggled under a warm blanket.  
Even a few shooting stars made appearance during the night, to which both of them wished upon. Afterwards, Jisoo asked what were his wishes to which Jeonghan keep saying it is a secret while blushing.  
When they were both tired and decided to walk up to their home, Jeonghan suddenly turned back and asked  
"Didn't you forget something?"  
Jisoo tilted his head in confusion and hugged his boyfriend as a sign he doesn't know what he was suggesting making Jeonghan chuckled softly before asking with a forced serious face  
"Where is my daily cheesy line?"  
Jisoo laughed winning him a slap in the arm from his lover and began:  
"Guess how much I love you?" pointing to the shimmering round shape in the sky.  
"right up to the moon?"  
Jisoo gently shook his head and and dragged Jeonghan closer until there is no more space in between before whispering to his ear,  
"I love you right up to the moon, and back." 

It has been five years since that special day, when Jisoo asked Jeonghan on the first date,  
it was safe back then to say that they made it happen: they were better than Sorry and Cher, Honey ad Bears,  
and they were better than Aladdin and Jasmine. 

It has been five years since that special day, a letter arrived on Jisoo's mail box this morning,  
it contained a wedding invitation that could be read: "Jeonghan and Seungcheol, would like you to join the celebration of their love on the following date."

You and I could be like Sorry and Cher  
Honey and Bears  
And you and I are could be like Aladdin and Jasmine  
We could have been together, but we didn't.  
You look beautiful on your wedding day.


End file.
